Red Red Lips
by Firefly01
Summary: Spoilers to Thirst. He knew this wasn’t the real Lana, but then again, maybe it was. Maybe she did hide this person inside herself. Maybe it had been there all along, and needed only the proper man to pull it out of her. He would be that man.


**TITLE: **Red, red Lips  
**RATING: **NC17  
**SPOILERS: **to Thirst  
**STATUS: **Complete  
**SUMMARY: **He knew this wasn't the real Lana, but then again, maybe it was. Maybe she did hide this person inside herself. Maybe it had been there all along, and needed only the proper man to pull it out of her. He would be that man.  
**PAIRINGS: **Lex & Lana of course!  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** A little vampire erotica for the fantasy challenge. Enjoy!  
=======

Lex stepped into his bedroom and slid the long, black coat off of his shoulders. His body ached from the tiring day, but his mind was sharp as ever. All he could think about was Lana, missing now for over 24 hours. For all anyone knew, she could be dead.

The evidence of either was under whelming. In need of housing, Lana had pledged a sorority house full of teenaged vampires. While Chloe and Clark both suspected that Lana might have been infected with the virus while staying there, her lack of presence forced them all to fear the worst. The vampires easily could have killed her. Forced their teeth into that delicate, graceful neck of hers and swallowed down all that she had to give.

Lex turned the sorority house upside down that very afternoon, looking for clues to her whereabouts. The girls had giggled and refused to answer, even after being treated with the vaccine. Aside from a few of Lana's personal items, Lex found nothing to indicate whether she was living or dead.

He'd stood in the room that she shared with two other girls, and gazed down at her bed. It was unmade, various articles of women's underclothes scattered around, which. did not all appear to belong to Lana. Innocent flinging of clothes in a mad rush to get dressed? Or did the girls simply enjoy a passionate night in? He was beginning to realize that he might not know Lana very well after all.

There was nothing major to be found in her bureau, no diary, or daily planner that she might have continued to keep out of habit. Silk, surprisingly expensive panties and a box of birth control in the top drawer- he seethed over that because it reminded him of Clark, but only for a moment. More important things to worry about.

An off white shawl lay over the back of a chair in anticipation for cooler weather. Lex picked it up and brought the fabric to his face, inhaling the scent he knew so well: sweet at first, and then luxuriously musky, the woman underneath the girl.

Lana… Where are you?

Even now he could still smell her, could almost taste on his tongue the perfume of her skin. Memories, hard and vibrant washed over and tickled his senses; Little touches when she brushed past, smiles from across the room, the erotic feel of her breasts against his chest the few times she'd deigned to pull him into an embrace. These things he kept close to him, warmed the frozen soul he bore.

He sat down on the bed and removed his shoes and socks. Would have been easy to get a girl come and do these things for him tonight. But since Lana had invaded his fantasies, other girls held no flavor for him. They were quick fixes, easily rid of, and more often than not he ended up disappointed in them. They just weren't enough anymore.

Cufflinks clinked down on the bedside table, and then he unbuckled his belt and slipped it through the loops, dropping it to the floor. He peeled off his shirt, and shuffled out of his pants, unable to remove Lana from his thoughts. She was so real to him, he could have reached right out and touched her. Feeling too tired to shower until the morning, Lex pulled the crimson sheets back and crawled into bed, letting his body sink down into the mattress.

Sleep came surprisingly easy.

Long, dark hair soft to the touch and smelling like jasmine. Skin, smooth and unblemished, firm and velvet-like. Small hands, high breasts, voice like honey.

In dreams, she was always warm but in this one she's hot, burning like fire under his hands. "My lover," she whispers, snaking up his body. Her hair sweeps across his chest, and her kiss at his neck is deep, intoxicating. The world turns upside down.

"I can't see," he mumbles incoherently. Everything has become fuzzy.

"You don't need to see," she coos into his ear. "Just feel me."

He runs his hands over her back and hips, and through his bleary eyes, can see that she's wearing a sheer, black dress. She's straddling him, seated primly upon his belly, her heat burning his skin. He touches her strong legs.

She shakes her head a little and leans up, taking his hand in her own. "Here," she instructs, sliding his fingers under her dress. She's naked underneath and sighs when he finally makes contact.

"Like that," she breathes.

He strokes her carefully and then slides in, easy at first and up to the knuckle after her pleading. She rocks gently against his hand.

Wet, silky and trembling. She moans in delight and leans down to kiss him again.

Lost…lost. He feels as though he can't stop spinning and wants more. Wants it all. Lex has no thoughts. There's nothing to think about. He's hard and uncomfortable, wanting her so badly. Wanting to be inside.

"Not yet," she teases, when he pushes back on her hip with his other hand.

She lifts off of him and he reluctantly removes his fingers from her heat. Her mouth suddenly descends and leaves a trail of wet, stinging kisses down over his belly. She pulls his underwear off, and suddenly he's in her mouth. Slow strokes and soft tongue, fluid, smooth like making love.

He leans up after a sudden pull of her throat muscles and then falls back to the bed in delirium.

Out. In. Flowing like a heartbeat.

It's over before he wants it to be, but she's slithering back up his body again and he pulls the dress she wears over her head and throws it to the side. Blurry, but in his mind perfect. He watches her arrange herself correctly and then loses the vision when she lowers onto him, the sensations overwhelming. Same, slow movements, no hurry, no rush to finish. She savors, and he feels her shiver from deep within.

He touches everything, fingers seeking out every part of her which had previously been forbidden to him. She only smiles and continues the undulation of her hips. The pink of her nipples, smell of her sex- In dreams, he doesn't usually get so many details.

She screams when she comes, throwing her head back, hair spilling down her back. After the last shuddering thrusts he can manage, she falls down to his chest, resting her cheek in the crook of his neck. Lex smoothes his hands over her back and listens to her breathing, quick paced and shallow. Panting.

"Are you okay?" he asks in concern.

"Much better now," she answers in a sleepy whisper. She hasn't yet disengaged herself.

His brain finally clicked on, and it occurred to Lex that everything was a little too real. Cool air blowing from the air vents above chilling his feet, Lana's overheated skin still burning his body.

"Lana?" he asks.

"Hmm?"

Lex jerked his head back to look at her sleepy face. She looked young and innocent now, like a little girl curled up and ready for bed. If not for the wet of her sex, he might have thought that's exactly what she was. A girl. A _real _girl. This was no dream.

"Lana?" he asked again, insistently.

She opened her eyes to look at him, calm still across her features and smiles.

"What is it?" she asked in a throaty voice. "Again already?" Lana chuckled and kissed him. He shook his head, breaking her kiss and rolled her off of him to the side.

She looked surprised at first, and then relaxed against the pillows, lazily playing with her hair.

"Lana, how did you get in here? Where have you been?"

"Around," she says in a sing-song voice, not bothering to look at him.

He tried to think logically and assess the situation, but her naked body so near and the reality of what had just happened was difficult to process.

Still unable to see clearly, Lex reached over to turn on the lamp. The warm glow of light helped tremendously, though everything still seemed to have a halo around it. He felt like he'd been drugged.

"What did you do to me?" he asked, and she laughed a little, more or less uninterested in his question.

"If you don't know the answer to that, you probably shouldn't be allowed to play with that thing," she said, throwing a pointed look below his waist.

"No, I mean what did you give me? Drugs?"

She sighed. "The effect is temporary."

"Effect of what?"

Her eyes met his, slight grin on her lips. "The bite," she answered, and Lex scrambled off of the bed. While she laughed, his hand flew up to his neck, and sure enough felt several puncture holes at his throat. He was dizzy and unsteady on his feet.

"Sit back down before you hurt yourself," she giggled.

He shook his head no. "Lana, you've been infected with a virus."

"I know."

"I can help you."

"Help me with what?" She sat up and curled her legs under her to one side. It was hard not to be distracted by her body. He had to force his brain to function.

"Luthorcorp has a vaccine."

"Of course they do. Luthorcorp probably created the virus."

"No, Lana, it was found…"

"I don't care," she said, cutting him off. "I don't want it. I feel free now, Lex. Free _finally_. I don't have to do what everyone expects me to do, be who they all want me to be, sleep with who they say I should sleep with."

She leaned up on her knees and edged closer to the side of the bed where he stood. Instinctively, he moved back a step.

She pouted a little, and then continued. "All my life I've done exactly what they wanted. I've been trapped inside of myself Lex! All I want is to be allowed to make my own decisions, create my own fate."

"Lana, you can. Just let me help you."

"No," she said, shaking her head, looking sad suddenly. "If I take the vaccine, I'll be back to normal. Back to the same old Lana, the good little girl who only does what's safe."

"Lana…"

"Don't you understand?" she pleaded, eyes brimming with tears. "I don't want you to fix me… I want you to hide me."

The implications of that hit him like a hammer. "Lana you can't be serious."

"Why not," she said with a laugh, brushing tears aside.

"Because…Vampires…Drink…"

"Blood?" She reached out for his hand but he pulled it away. "Are you afraid I'll hurt you?"

"How much did you take from me?"

"Only a sip," she promised.

"That can't be enough."

"No," she reasoned. "But… you could help me with that."

"What do you mean?"

A slow smile spread across her face, and she cocked her head to the side playfully. "Well, you bring a lot of women here don't you?"

"Lana…"

"And you don't care about them right?"

"I'm not going to help you murder people."

"Who said anything about murder? We can play with them, and then put them in a cab and send them on their way. As messed up as they'd be, they might not even remember being here at all."

Lex's mind reeled at the possibility. It wasn't actually possible was it? "What about Clark?"

"What about him?"

_Don't you love him?_ "He has a way of finding things out."

"Brains aren't exactly what he's known for. Besides," she mused. "I think we need a break." She chewed on her lower lip sexily, and stared into his eyes.

Lex stood in silence, heart hammering in his chest. He didn't just want Lana for sex, he wanted to marry her. Hold her on his arm for the whole world to see. The prospect of having her completely to himself though, was dazzling. Despite his automatic fear both for her health and for the danger she harnessed, he felt need begin to rise again. He didn't agree out loud, but somehow he didn't have to.

Lana smiled in triumph and leaned back on the bed, staring up at him through her sexy, longer than usual lashes. She rested her arms above her head, and drew her knees up provocatively, just barely hiding her sex.

"Now I think for our first time," she said with a playful smile. "We should get a blond."

"Blond?" he asked throatily. They weren't really his type.

"I know," she said, seeming to hear his very thoughts. "But I kind of like them. Does that bother you?" She giggled, and swayed her knees a little from side to side. Flash of pink flesh revealed.

How in the hell could he really answer questions with her looking like that?

Her arms came down slowly, over her breasts and belly to the valley that she hid behind her legs. Glazed eyes, slightly open mouth. Her back arched and she moaned softly.

He knew this wasn't the real Lana, but then again, maybe it was. Maybe she did hide this person inside herself. Maybe it had been there all along, and needed only the proper man to pull it out of her. He would be that man. It would take a lot of effort to be sure, and she was likely to be frightened and shy. But it would be, so, so worth it.

When she finally spread her legs open in invitation, Lex was unable to stay away. He crawled into the bed and her waiting arms, and sunk himself in deeply. He knew already that come morning when she was too tired to protest, Lana would be receiving the vaccine after all.

He may as well enjoy himself tonight.

~ Britt- June 12, 2008


End file.
